Electrical devices such as processors, memory controllers, and graphics controllers reside in many computers and electronic systems. A typical electrical device has drivers to drive signals from one device to another device.
Some devices are designed with drivers to provide output signals in which the output signals have expected timing relationships with a clock signal. For example, the output signals may have an expected timing for the rising edges relative to the clock signal, and an expected timing for the falling edges relative to the clock signal.
Variations in manufacturing process and other factors may cause the timing of the rising and falling edges to be different from the expected timing, thereby limiting the speed of the device.